The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus with an apparatus body, a photoconductive drum (image carrier) and a developing device is known as an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet. The developing device includes a developing roller facing the photoconductive drum. Further, a technique for making a developing device mountable into and removable from an apparatus body is known.
A developing device is, as an image forming unit, mounted into and removed from an apparatus body. The apparatus body includes a rail member and a cut portion formed on one end of the rail member. On the other hand, the image forming unit includes a roller rotatable on the rail member. In mounting the image forming unit, the roller is detached from the rail member and inserted into the cut portion, whereby the image forming unit is positioned at a predetermined position in the apparatus body.